jaybrecordsfandomcom-20200213-history
Roobesh-ah
Roobesh-ah (born Roobesha Reuelia Wilkerson on April 5, 1980 (Age 36) is an American rapper and singer. She is under the label, GhettoBitches. It is a subsidiary of the jAy-B Records. She is the cousin of Croneesha Jones 2010-11: "Hoe On Da Skreet" Hoe On Da Skreet is Roobesh-ah's debut album. Originally planned to be a mixtape, the record company reviewed over the material and we claimed it as an album. She currently has the lead single, The Time (Fuck Me Bitch), and Shake That Ass as singles. On January 31, 2011, Roobesh-ah announced that the third single off the album is "Flawless Hoe" On February 1, 2011, Roobesh-ah, via Facebook, announced the title of her sophomore album to released in 2012. It is named "I Ain't Stoppin." On February 18, 2011, she announced it will be released March 1, 2012. Later, on February 19, she announced "Only Hoe" and A Donky Donk as the fourth and fifth singles off the album. On February 21, 2011, she announced Hoe On Da Skreet will be re released as Hoe On Da Skreet 2.0 featuring 8 new tracks, available March 20, 2011. 2011: "Hoe On Da Skreet 2.0" and "I Ain't Stoppin" On February 21, 2011, she announced Hoe On Da Skreet will be re released as Hoe On Da Skreet 2.0 featuring 8 new tracks, available March 20, 2011. On the same day, she released the standard and deluxe covers of I Ain't Stoppin. She went on later to say, "Hoe On Da Skreet 2.0 is definitely a taste of I Ain't Stoppin. The 2nd Disc of that album is so much more than HODS 1.0. You'll love this album, and you'll get a taste of what I Ain't Stoppin will have. And yes, the first single will be Hoe On The Street. Definitely, it's not done yet, but it'll be done very soon!" Hoe On The Street will serve as the last single off of Hoe On Da Skreet. The release date for I Ain't Stoppin has been moved to April 22, 2011. Later in February, she went on to say "There are three songs on this re-release that are DEFINITELY tastes of I Ain't Stoppin. Those are, "Take You Over", "We've Been Through", even "Hoe On The Street" sounds like material of I Ain't Stoppin! It's definitely a countdown to my best album I've made, so far." The first single off I Ain't Stoppin has been confirmed to be "I Ain't Stoppin" On May 13, 2011, the standard version of I Ain't Stoppin was released. On May 13, 2011, it was announced that Let 'Em Hate! will be the third single. 2012: "Three" Since I Ain't Stoppin flopped, Roobesh-ah has confirmed that she will start working on her third album. No information on the album, no songs, or anything else has been confirmed for the album or mentioned. On August 1, 2011, the name of the first single was confirmed as "Big Fat Ass" and will be released August 5, 2011. This later on turned out to be false, and BFA became a promotional single. The first official single is "Condom" and the album has been announced as "Three". The second official single is All You Like. The album is due for Summer 2012. She recently announced that she is going to go on tour to support the new album, and the name of the tour is "The President Hooker Tour." Three was released July 1, 2012. The album spawned two more singles, those being President Hooker and Tonight. 2013-2014: "Naked" Roobesh-ah has announced she will be releasing a new album in 2014. It's first single, Screw Around was released November 18, 2013. This will be the first album that will be released through popular music streaming site, Soundcloud. Prior to the album release, there will be two promo singles released, and three snippets of other songs on the album. On November 27, 2013, it was announced that the album is titled Naked. The second single is Feel The Love. Naked was released on April 16, 2014. It then spawned two singles after its release date, those being Ratchet (featuring Croneesha Jones), and Definitely Deceiving. 2016: "Boss Bitch" On February 4, 2016, in an interview with SiMagazine, Roobesh-ah announced that she was in the studio working on a new studio album, due for release the same year. She claimed she worked a lot with SOPHIE produced songs, the same person who produced The Lovers' first single When I Rule The World off their 2016 album XO. Roobesh-ah has expressed that she needed to take a break for a bit to get the creative juices flowing, and decided that it is time for her to make a return. It is unknown when the album will come out, or what song will be chosen as the lead single at this time. She did mention, however, that this album will have a very different sound than the rest of her albums, but rest assured the explicit lyrics will still be there. Roobesh-ah, in April 2016, a few days after her 36th birthday reassured fans new music is coming, and is currently recording songs, a few she named were "Bitch I'm Roobesha", and "I Been Lit", both of which are unfinished, and of course with more songs to come. On May 3, 2016, rumors leaked revealing that the first single might be named "Bomb Hoes". Although it has not been confirmed by Roobesh-ah herself, it is listed as the first single for now. A few days later, in an interview with SimTV, Roobesh-ah spoke with talk show host Jim Lanterelli. She spoke about the album saying "I'm not sure what I want to title it yet, maybe Hoe No More? Since I'm not a hoe anymore, but I still rap and sing about fucking, you know? But I'm not sure. Don't take my word, I'll let you all know when I'm ready to announce the title. And as for the first single, who knows? When it comes out, it comes out" to which Jimmy responded asking if she will say when the single will be released. She promptly responded, "soon. Very soon." On May 8, 2016, Roobesh-ah posted on her facebook page confirming the album name, posting a status saying "#BOSSBITCH 5th album coming SOON!" Discography Albums *Hoe On Da Skreet (Early 2011) *I Ain't Stoppin (Mid 2011) *Three (2012) *Naked (2014) *Boss Bitch (2016) Compilation Albums *The Originals Singles *'Hoe On Da Skreet': The Time (Fuck Me Bitch); Shake That Ass; Flawless Hoe; Only Hoe; A Donky Donk; Hoe On The Street *'I Ain't Stoppin': I Ain't Stoppin; Roobesha Tonight; Let 'Em Hate! *'Three': Condom; All You Like; President Hooker; Tonight *'Naked': Screw Around; Feel The Love; Ratchet; Definitely Deceiving *'Boss Bitch': Bomb Hoes (Not confirmed) Promotional Singles *'I Ain't Stoppin': Judas (Cover); ModelWalk *'Three': Big Fat Ass Featured Singles *'Croneesha Jones': Watch Me Steal Ya Man *'The Lovers': Lemonade Tours * The President Hooker Tour (2012-2013)